User talk:Monkey-Girl
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Edward Cullen page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- TagAlongPam (Talk) 11:38, January 17, 2010 Re: Thank you I don't own the wiki (nobody does!), and I didn't create it either. I'm just one of the admins here. :) Let me know if you have any other questions! TagAlongPam (talk) 04:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :First off, yes I am a girl. :) Second, of course I would like you to continue editing here! We welcome any editors who want to help improve the wiki. Honestly, your English doesn't seem so bad, and keep in mind that there are many other editors here who can help improve any changes that you make to the articles. If you are really unsure about your wording, or aren't sure of how to say something, post a suggestion on an article's talk page. That way, others can see what you think should be added or changed, and then help you edit the page. For example, if you wanted to change something on the Edward Cullen page, you could explain here what you want to do. :Now, I'm not quite sure what you meant by your question- are you asking if you can be an admin as well? If so, you should know that only a handful of people are admins on this wiki. Other than the editing that anybody can do here, we mainly help take care of vandalism. Typically admins are people who have proven themselves to be very helpful around the wiki, and who can be trusted to have a few extra abilities. I hope that answers your question! TagAlongPam (talk) 06:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome Your really welcome. Thanks ever so much for understanding me I am English but I just have a probloms with my spellings.... Some times :) And again your welcome :) Larissa... Dyslexic Hiya Mia, Yes am Dyslexic, I just don't tell alot of people so its not a word I use. :D And thank you so much for understanding me.... again :) But knowing your friends come to you, for help means your a very kind and a sweet person... :D And knowing whatever I write you will understand helps me alot as well.... Thank you :) And thank you for the message... :) Larissa...... ''Hi again :).... ''Your welcome, *I know lol* True about not using the word often :) And everything you have said is understandable and true :D Just to know that am not alone in this word, makes me feel happy and thankful for knowing people like you :) And maybe I should stop running away and explain it to people and maybe they will listen and understand, how it feels and is like to have what we have :) because we where born in the same world so it should not make use any different in a mean way.. I hope you get what am trying to say and yes this as help me alot :) Larissa....... '' hey im kehkashan. do u have a facebook account? Thank you :) ''Hello mia :D I think thats the best thing to do. And thank you for everything lol And thank you for being there as well.... We are never alone which is true... (A great song) Aww thanks :) you are too :D.. 'See you, soon.' Larissa.... Re: Spamfilter? First off, I hope you don't mind that I just cleaned up your talk page a little bit by removing the extra 's, which were creating headings all over the place and messing up the formatting. Second, I would love to help you with your blog problem—but you'll have to be a bit more specific for me. Is this a blog that you had already posted, and then it disappeared? Or is this something that you never had a chance to post at all? It would be helpful if you could describe to me exactly what happened, since I'm not really sure why you experienced a problem. TagAlongPam (talk) 06:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) XD Hiya again....x Hiya Mia, Am fine thanks :) Thats kind of you :D thanks, sorry if have not wrote back have had lots of HomeWork.. Am doing really great thanks :) Gdgd Thats great to hear.. XD Am doing really fine with my reading and spellings thanks :) for asking... When am in my English, Maths and Science I have a helper. But for the rest of my class I dont need a helper :D Thanks for writing to me :) Hope to hear from you soon :D Larissa.... Best Of Luck! Hiya Mai Same here... I dont mind homework, but when it comes to getting to many then they gone over the top. :D thats wot i think :) You will get good at maths soon, I hate maths but am really good at it :D I do wish you the best of luck... :) I hope to hear from you again :) Best of luck again Larissa.... Thats Great to hear :D Hiya Mia I knew you would :) lol Seeya again :D Larissa... LunaBella say THANX A MILLIONS!!! i'm thirteen and thanx so much! i've allready finished the first book for the most part; i'm on number two now but it seems to be much shorter than the other right now...>(* o*)< but thanx a million! LunaBella 19:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i just wrote more if you wanna see; i could tell you liked it. LunaBella 20:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) thank you so much! i'm so happy i have people to share this with! LunaBella 22:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i will! i love posting! LunaBella 22:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i did another one since i was bored; i figured i would tell you first since you seem to like it. LunaBella 01:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) do you speak english and dutch? i could post something just for you. LunaBella 01:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) hi! LunaBella 02:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) do you want to about something? LunaBella 02:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i meant talk about something. LunaBella 02:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) are you the one saying "hey" ? LunaBella 02:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) hi-i! unfortunatley i don't know dutch. >(* ^ *)< but i do have an online translater, so i could put my post through there first then post it here for you! >(* v *)< LunaBella 22:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) meza write in dutch for you! LunaBella 01:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) there's aslo a part 2! LunaBella 22:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i made more! in english though...and i'll be posting more either tonite or tomorrow. depending on whether or not i have it all LunaBella 03:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) congrats! you are officially on my notice list! which means when i post new peices, you will be one of the first to know! i actually have like, 4 new ones. (i'm that bored.) LunaBella 09:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry you were sick, i hope you feel a million times better now!!! LunaBella 18:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) well...i had includded a friend into the story but i have to rewrite his part so i'm not sure if that will mess anything up or not... other than that...pretty good. i've also added this gang into the book that the main has to go undercover with because they're all "bad boy" and stuff and they sorta break alot of the SK's rules. LunaBella 20:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) thanx a million! this is the sort of support that gets me writing! LunaBella 20:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) thanx! i'm trying very hard too. LunaBella 23:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Lizzy (which is her original nickname given by Anna) is both a werewolf and vampire, but first awakened as a vampire, which she acctually knew she was from the begining. Ash is a werewolf. and i'm not sure if i labed Tyrone or not yet...if not i'd probabley make him something very cute and weak because he's a bit of a bully trying to hide it. thanx for your support! LunaBella 19:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ofcorse! acctually i am writing about how the therianthrops (AKA wer-people) works. but i will write more story parts very soon or my penname isn't Luna Maxwell! LunaBella 19:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) i'm finished with my new blog! again, not a story though... but i hope you like it! LunaBella 20:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) i post exclusive peice! (by "exclucive" i mean it may or may not make the cut to be in the book. this peice is also before Ash and Tyrone and the Sang school which is where most of what i've been posting takes place other than the cruise and such. i hopey you like! LunaBella 20:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Getting to know you Hey mia, as you know, i left martin a message from you on his page a few days ago ( a bit late but oh well) and he seemed like quite a nice person, so i checked his latest message to see if he had replied to my message, and i noticed that you said something like you don't know me very well? well, i felt bad 'cos i know loads of stuff about you and i just realised you know nothing about me! sorry if you think i'm rude or nosy but i'm not good at phrasing things, so i normally don't say anything. so i'm sorry if you think badly of me. but, if you want, answer me back on my page or something! again i feel bad that you don't know anything about me, so you can ask me anything and i will try to answer in a way that makes sense ;) (sometimes - well alot of the time - i don't make sense, but it makes sense in my head haha ) so i hope to hear from you soon! see you soon Jess sorry i confused you Angel is not the brother of Lizzy. SK is the socitey that they belong too and...LOL i'm so sorry i've confused you. LunaBella 01:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) hey. um...well this was actually for my other friend, but you seem to really like my stuff so i'm giving the link to my post on another wiki http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LunaBella/BW%27s_character but if you could post any opinions on my talk page (either one) that'd be nice because i really just need my other friend's opinion on his character since i included him in my book. and if you'd like a part in the book, just tell me how you think she should act and if she's human/vampire/were-person/hybrid and i'll try my best! LunaBella 05:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) hey! i posted what happened right after that last one i did on the vampire wiki http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LunaBella/after_%22BW%27s_character%22 you're my biggest fan! LunaBella 19:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) gotcha! do you like though? LunaBella 20:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) thanx! and when i get it published (if i do) you will be...either the first or second to know because i'm usually on the vampire wiki and it just depends on the time of the day really. but i will tell you or my penname isn't Luna Maxwell!!! LunaBella 21:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) do you like my artwork? LunaBella 21:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) hey Mia, i need your help. i'm getting very close to where i just need to edit and sort and i need you to help spread the word that i just might almost be done and that hopefully by the end of the year (or even season!) i will have finished my book and possible have started a series! (that's what i hoped for, anyway!) since you're my #1 fan i'm hopeing to God you'll help me! just tell anyone you're talking to about my book(s) and about my blog pieces and hope to God i'm finished with one soon! and thank you! you're number 1!!! LunaBella 08:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) and by "anyone you're talking to" i mean computer-wise, so they can see my posts and comment and such. i don't need all of Holland getting excited yet over something that may not be. just tell 'em about this site and stuff, please? LunaBella 08:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hi I"m new here in this blog nice meeting you Love hurts. >(* _ ;)< hey Mia...have you ever had a boyfriend or at least a guy you like alot? i do. i'm practicly in tears when i have to leave the computer and my dear Isaac...do you think i'm in love? he is really cute (at least to me, he says no girl except his ex liked him EVER and the ex was just using him!) and i'm practicly stalking him because i'm allways looking at his videos. he's just so great to me. i'm sorry if this is like, a sore spot with you. i just met you so...idk. anyways, please post back soon, i need someone to talk to. love, Luna >(* v *)< LunaBella 03:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) oh, trust me. i've looked at his youtube http://www.youtube.com/user/bookworm1138 his myspace http://www.myspace.com/468197409 and his userpage http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bookworm1138 he's a good guy. (mostly; but i love a badboy!) he's a metalhead, 6 year older than me(but my parents are 7 years apart, so i see no problem there) and i think he's really cute. (but can you belive he's only ever had 1 gf? it's so sad!) LunaBella 20:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) and i'd love to have a sister! i spend all day with boys; it'd be nice to have some girl time. LunaBella 20:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) hello! what do you think of him? LunaBella 22:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) yay! i have a sister! thanx! and i know, but he's sooo cute! LunaBella 23:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) YAY! i love having a sister! p.s. i'm in a chat room with isaac right now! LunaBella 23:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) would you like me to add something personal to your page too? LunaBella 23:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) i'm gonna add the best thing ever! just let me think... LunaBella 23:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) that may take a bit... but i'll think of something! or my penname isn't Luna! LunaBella 23:19, February 19, 2010 (UTC) how do ya like it? i'm very protective of family. LunaBella 02:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) you don't have to keep that, i don't know why i put it there. unless you think it's cool or cute because i'm you lil' sis. (LOL!) but seriously, it's your page. LunaBella 06:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature Sure. What color? And would you like my font or Kmanwing's? Mine: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png Kmanwing's: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png Get back to me. –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 04:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Do you want Mia or Monkey-Girl? –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 17:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry it seems like if i miss even one day it's too long... i'll try to add more story soon! p.s. ash and lizzy hooked up! >(^ v ^)<LunaBella 18:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) i'd LOVE to hear it! i love pretty much all stories! i'd love to help you with yours since you support mine so well! your lil' sis, Luna >(* v ~)< LunaBella 19:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL! isaac has this little "serious" face > -.- doesn't that look like a sex face though? LOL! LunaBella 19:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Completed signature http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 20:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Like it? Go to and scroll down to the signature box. Copy and paste the following code into the long box. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK Then check the little box underneath it, scroll down and click save. –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 20:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, it's my pleasure. –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 21:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) LOVE it! i love it! it's brilliant! (there's a guy named "anna" though?) and how could you not love isaac? because he's older? lil' sister love! xoxoxoxoxo >(* v *)< LunaBella 23:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) love it! love it! i wish i had one like it! and i'm not sure if he's logged on or not but he HATES twilight (i know, it's sad) so you could only find him on the vampire wiki. and he gets upset easily because he thinks everyone hates him. (not even his family! >(* ^ ;)< it's so sad!) so it may not be the best thing to tell him off. love ya! xoxoxoxo>(* v *)< LunaBella 23:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) i mean, if you had a youtube or myspace he's probably on there but... xoxoxoxoLunaBella 23:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Mia! i beg of you! i'll just die if he got mad at me again! LunaBella 23:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE! the last time he got mad it was like an icicle went through my heart! Relax. Ok. ok. Relax. Honey, it's not good for you your so easily upset by his moods! I won't post anything. I promise. I will be watch your vampiretalkpage to see if he's treating you properly. But, and I swear, if he doesn't do that, I'll warn you, and then I'll immediately send a nice but firm message that says that he has to treat you properly. No discussion possible. Period. Love yoy little sis. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 23:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) thanx...i think but i have to warn you too that he's very...emo.i care about him to much to get hurt and he's the first guy i've EVER really liked that has talked to me, so please! i beg you just be careful around him or i would just die! xoLunaBella 23:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) and also i'm getting through to him (i think...) he's not the worst guy now. he just needs to express himself better than he was before. i've only just this past week or to learned he has brothers LunaBella 23:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) EMO it means "emotional" which is how he acts: he gets moody quickly. he is a little suicidal sorta, because he thinks that he's an outcast and stuff so he can't seem to find his place in the world. which is why i stay with him. i'm trying to help him. it's hard, but i like it. p.s. if you go to the top and click "more" then "manage wigits" you can find this chat box thing so we could talk over that when we're both on. xoxoxoxoxoxoLunaBella 00:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) hey! i'm back on! (for the while...) just wanted to let you know incase you wanted to chat! lil' sis love!xoxoxoxoxo LunaBella 02:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) sorry hey! i was wondering what time it was over there because last night it was like 10:00 when i asked my dad and he said it was like 4 or 5 in the morning. that made me feel really bad. sorry XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX >(* v *)< LunaBella 16:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ----- Hey Luna, now it's 6 in the evening here (so NOT in the morning.) And there? Are you on shout box? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 17:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) chat box! hi-i! LunaBella 17:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) i'm not sure if you know this or not but you have to refresh the page to see the message from the other person, it doesn't "bing" or anything like that. xoxoLunaBella 17:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry i had to go. my mom wanted me to do my school work (which i'm doing right now actualy) and it's all computer so it's sorta hard to do them both because all your focus has to be on one or the other. again, sorry sis' xoxo >(* _ *)< LunaBella 19:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) was not on much today... hey sis. sorry about today, i wasn't on that much; this the third time i've been able to make it on the computer (which isn't a lot considering how much i usually am on.) anyways, i feel alone right now. i know it's like...3, 4 in the morning over there but i just wanted to post before i forgot. i may not be able to talk to Isaac untill friday night so i feel really lonely right now...because he has: #college #his guitar #his MySpace (which i think shouldn't be on this list but...) #YouTube (again, but he spends his life on there so...) #then his has his books (he's writing about vampires and "Star trek") then there's satisfying me (not like that!) i can't stand to be away from him for so long but so far i've been able to keep pre-occupied so... by the way, i don't know how you rate things there in Holland but, have you ever seen "Nightmare on elm street" or "Scary movie"? i watched them today, they were both either older or flat out lame though, because after 2007 the movies got better at efects and such but these were both before then so...L-A-M-E! (allthough i don't know what you can tolorate, do you scare easily or are you like me?) and i think i have "writer's block" because either i can't come up with what's going to happen with Ash and Lizzy or i just don't like them together...i am not sure. what do you think should happen? because i didn't want Angel's heart to break if they got together, but i found him a GF out of that gang i added earlier; but it feels like those two should be together. then ther's all the other guys that have crushed on Lizzy and i'm thinking of bringing back this one character...idk if i've put him in one of the blogs i've posted but i guess i'll tell you the story: Lizzy was trying to reach her mom on her cell so she was just standing in the woods; but Ash had to run off his "energy" and there was this teosome that was trying to find a mate for the younger of them and since they were both raised "old-fashioned" it was customary to bite the person inttended for a fiance` so Ash had no clue what he was doing at the time and the twosome were, again, trying to find a mate for the younger so, they had both jumped Lizzy and bit her wrists. she blocked out after that and woke up in Ash's little sister's room. then the were gonna fight because in the SK when two old-fashioned people bite one they have to fight for the death for the fiance`; but just as Ash had almost lost to the other (sorry, i forgot the name of the younger one, it was either "Vincent" or "Tequan") Lizzy accepted Ash's proposal to save his life, but later since Lizzy finds out she is a Hybrid (the night before the wedding) and gets "cold feet" she tries to look for a way to get out of this "pity marriage" and she does in Egypt; but they still have this sort of fire between them and i don't know what should happen now! could you help? there is an EXTREMELY LONG (i exagerate) list of guys who crushed on her so far but what should happen? does it become a "first love is the deepest" story or a "Paradise Kiss" sort of thing? (in the end "Caroline"(her nick name) ends up with someone other than George. >(* ^ ;)< it was so sad!) i just don't know what to do! could i have some big sis support? xoxoxoxoxox >(* v *)< LunaBella 05:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) didn't plan this very well, but there's more on the above here V http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bookworm1138#HELP_ME_PLEASE.21.21.21 and talk to you soon sis! XOXOXOXOXOXOX >(* v *)< LunaBella 05:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ik denk I geen behoefte u om hem te worden nog, maar… God, breekt hij mijn hart. ik stelde hem de zelfde vraag ik u deed, maar in plaats van het helpen ontsproot hij van ongeveer het zijn in het boek (haat hij blijkbaar zijn plaats in het boek.) Ibehoefte één of andere grote sis hulp op dit ogenblik, zelfs enkel een weinig „cheering omhooggaande zou potion van Mia“ helpen. en apperently kan ik niet over hem anymore wegens „verdraaid hier spreken purposses“ of zodat heeft hij verklaard. (hij zegt ik hem als zijn kwade ex) behandel idk, veronderstel ik ik op zijn reactie zal moeten wachten. p.s. i just put this in your language because i don't want you-know-who to see and blow a cap again. xoxo >(* v *)< LunaBella 18:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sis... Waarom? het vindt als het leven net vóór mijn ogen nu afbrokkelt. Hij haat me! en ik weet ik niet om wat zou moeten geven hij aan me denkt, maar hij is een deel nu van mijn hart. ik kan niet alleen over hem vergeten… Ik heb steeds opnieuw geprobeerd om hem te helpen, maar u hebt de posten gezien hij me… God geeft. sis, zou wat ik moeten doen? xoxo Luna... LunaBella 17:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Mia, i need to talk to you, i need my sister. i'm sorry you are sick, but please. i'm in the chat box. hey, want to talk? i am so bored. LunaBella 23:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC)